theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
W2S
Harold "Harry" Lewis (born 24 November 1996), also known as wroetoshaw or W2S, is a YouTube personality and the youngest member of the Sidemen. Background Despite being the youngest and most recent addition of the Sidemen, Harry is one of the most popular with over six million subscribers on his main channel. He was often the centre of abuse from online users for his apparent lack of ability to hit puberty, despite being 19 years of age. The comments have died down more recently, as Harry has successfully attempted to grow a slight beard (perhaps in response to the remarks that he looked 12 years old). Harry was born in Guernsey. He has both a younger brother (called Josh) and a younger sister (called Rosie). Harry's mother's name is Sue. He now lives in a luxury London flat alongside Callux and Calfreezy and owns a house in Guernsey. Cars During the summer of 2014, Harry showed off his wealth by buying a chrome-wrapped Range Rover Evoque (which typically costs around £40,000). He later re-wrapped it with a gold chrome finish, a colour which many of his followers described as "tacky" and "dicky". After just a year of driving the Evoque, Harry sold it to Calfreezy. Cal re-wrapped the car for the third time, making its current appearance matte black. Harry now owns a Lamborghini Gallardo 50th Anniversary Edition. He allegedly bought the car on 21 June 2015, but didn't publicly reveal it via YouTube until 11 August 2015. This car is not brand new because, unlike Vikkstar123, Harry doesn't mind people seeing his number-plate online (which proves it was manufactured in 2013). Harry also possess a grey Audi A4, supposedly his casual car for when he goes back to Guernsey. Controversy Harry was the subject of controversy during November 2014. He made a video showing off his "new car" which was a Ferrari 458 (rose-gold). A few weeks later, he admitted he'd lied to his subscribers and confirmed car did not belong to him, it belonged to Yianni from Yiannimize. He was once again the target of abuse. An image of Harry's scrotum was leaked onto the Internet (alongside the caption "IT'S BATHTIME BOYS!") during the 2015 Twitter hack. He has since made a joke out of this, and has titles one of his vlogs as such. Trivia * Harry's main channel ranks #17 in the most subscribed YouTube channels of the UK and #153 in the world. * In a video entitled "Googling Myself", Harry confirmed that he is a fan of Chelsea Football Club. Hi yall * For the 2015 GCSE Results Day, Harry personally sent £50 to all of his followers who tweeted him proving that they gained straight A*-A's. There were at least 16 in total - meaning he sent a minimum of £800. * Harry was just 16 years old when the Sidemen officially formed in October 2013. * The group often use the Guernsey stereotype against Harry, regularly referring to him as "inbred" and having an incestuous relationship with his family. * Harry openly admits to putting the milk into a cup of tea first (before the teabag and boiling water). This is deeply frowned up on in Great Britain. Many have teased that the reason Harry does this is due to his Guernsey heritage (which is known for being "different"). * Harry stated in his "HARDEST Q&A EVER" video with KSIOlajideBT and Calfreezy that he does in fact have a girlfriend. She is rarely seen in his videos - perhaps for privicy. External links * wroetoshaw.com (portal page) * wroetoshaw on TV Tropes Category:The Sidemen Members